Hydrocarbon fluids such as oil and natural gas are obtained from a subterranean geologic formation, referred to as a reservoir, by drilling a wellbore that penetrates the hydrocarbon-bearing formation. Once a wellbore is drilled, the surrounding formation may be perforated via firing of a perforating gun assembly deployed downhole on a tool string. The tool string may comprise a telemetry system employing telemetry equipment to transmit telemetry signals downhole and/or uphole along the tool string. However, the shock loads resulting from firing of the perforating gun assembly can damage or destroy components of the telemetry system.